gerald_rowanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Other
The Other is a mysterious entity from another universe, like the One and the Old Beings. Yet he is from a greater plane of reality than the Old Beings and of a higher dimension than the One. The crew of the UNEV "James Birmingham" saw him as a cloud of dust and lightning that concealed something powerful and great at the core of his being, from which extended enormous tentacles. The Other admits his true form is no form at all, but rather a distortion in time and space, the usual gridiron structure of the universe tangled together and crushed and knotted around a being of power so great that what they saw before they was nothing but a hair on the tail of a panther. Pre-Universe Before the Fracture, we can assume the Other has been there. His origin is unknown, as time functioned differently then and it is of course twisted and disturbed around him. For all we know, he might well be the cause of the Fracture. Universe A and the Game With the birth of the universe came also it's protector. The Other's motives are completely unknown and mysterious, who and what it is are unknown. What is is known is that it is a being(s?) of power that had guarded our universe from threats with power nearly as great as the Other itself. If there were any great threats in this time we know nothing of them. The first known threat to be acknowledged by our limited knowledge is the arrival of the One. Likewise a multidimensional being, the One came to our universe...why? As refuge? Seeking peace and understanding after having separated from the collective consciousness at the heart of the Zone? What we know is that the Other recognized him as wrong. What exactly transpired is unknown, but we know the Other attacked and the One defended himself. The One absorbed an entire galaxy to fuel himself, creating a physical form of a black hole. In this the true body of the One dwelt, for it was only within the singularity of a black hole that he truly felt comfortable in our universe. After the Other finally recognized that the One was on par with him, the Game and it's rules were devised. Later also came the Old Beings, and the unnamed creature that dove into the body bred of the master race intended for Adolf Hitler. Universe B The Hawiki tunneled through the end of the universe, and came out on the other side. The collapsing force threatened to take them to another plane of reality, and so the One diverted them into the second universe and created a world for them, under the condition he removed their technology. The Other was furious with the One for having allowed the Hawiki to live and prevented them from their destiny, which had been ascension to the next form of life. The One had acted so out of fear that once the Hawiki had ascended, they would continue to do so until they reached the level of the Other and the One. To placate the Other, the One agreed to pull back from this universe so that the Other might make it his plaything. The Other is a puppet master, not a player, however, and used the universe only to test the "what ifs?" What if a Marõid ship had managed to squeeze up that last bit of fuel and escape the black hole, and make it to earth? What if the Old Beings were killed instead of imprisoned? In the end the Other decided on the subtlest move. A chain reaction started, the magical Thrakr revolting against their human masters and the complete annihilation of the Chìget and Lar. Ancients revived, but seek human hosts. Ancients join with Thrakr, but only so they can use the Thrakr's magical abilities to awaken the Old Beings, and the High Community sweeps through in the chaos, assimilating and destroying until they are overthrown as the Fireborn controversy grips the universe tight. The time machine technology of the Ancients is piloted by a Thrakr magician, who expends his ultimate force and withers away, his magic pouring into the time machine between times. His body disintegrates and his consciousness fuses to the machine, which also burns away. A pure sentient time force, moving through the fabric of the universe and catching everything it it's wake. Every mind, every living thing whether fungus or bacteria or alien assimilated into the Thrakr, whose sanity shatters. He is no longer intelligent or even capable of thought. Just alive, roaring through time and space, absorbing the entire universe, Old Beings screaming helplessly as they are consumed and then nothing. The Other has destroyed that universe, and learned the price of interference. However, the One comes form saying that now the Other has committed a grievous error, and that this third universe should not be tampered with by him. Universe C Using the "corpse" of the growing living mesh of time and space as starter fuel, the Other and the One jumpstart a third universe to start over in. The Other recedes and the One takes the fro. His gift to all species is the gift of magic. The Old Beings are imprisoned in yet another lower dimension, which greatly affects the later return of the Ancients and the rise of the Tog'Ratha. In a bizarre "Easter egg" of this universe, an ethnicity on an alternate version of earth is named Thrakr, and their language is much the same as the true Thrakr, who like the Third and IAUs, are never constructed in their universe. As mock of his ancient enemy, the One projects a monster unto the humans which is the Other, though with but a fraction of his power, who has burrowed from the center of the earth. Ultimately, when the fifth dimensional being comes to this world in search of a host, he does not find the imperfect perfect human but rather chooses to possess the strongest of magicians. He starts absorbing power from the life forces of everything, and the greater his power the greater his range. Before he can effectively leech the life out of the universe, the One shuts it down, having learned his lesson. Universe D Having each learned their lesson, the Other and the One reach an agreement. Seal the Old Beings, and then let the universe be. They lock themselves away, and this proves fruitful for several thousand years. Filling the vacuum of a protector is a human who names himself the Guardian, who travels through time in the time machine he is lent by the last surviving Ancients, one named the Chronicler, for he has recorded history since Zykezx's conquest. The other is named the Seeker, for he is a tortured soul eternally in search of the Genesis Engine to revive his people. All seems well until Nyokkauc kicks in the comet/womb. Deep in their prisons, the One and the Other shudder at these implications. At the effect is devastating. Tkulthe rises from the oceans of earth to destroy Hawaii and then march on Japan. The known world races to combat this new menace, but leave their backs exposed to the beyond. Somewhere, guided by a shudder of Nyokkauc, Tralngharask arrives on Fhesvou's planet. He leads the Sunoc in a terrible wailing dance as he plays his pipes. Fhesvou permanently rises, and moves to destroy the universe with only Fon'Tdak moving to stop him. With the Old Beings having awoken, the Guardian and his allies beg the Tograuthian prophet Nhag'Lef for direction. They learn of the One and the Other, and so they move to free them. A human is possessed by the One, their minds switched. The human instantly loses his sanity, but the One moves to stop the Old Beings and not to free the Other. However, when his plan nears fruition, it is revealed the IAU hero PL1-78B, "Johnny," has been hosting the Other, but not trading minds. They shut down the Old Beings and return to their respective prisons. The Guardian later went to the Tomb of the Other and was teleported to the Celestial Gatekeeper by the Other. In the aftermath of the Moonlight Game, the Guardian released the Other and One again to stop the rise of a new Old Age and they briefly fused into the entity known as the Other One to maximize their power. Centuries later, Guardian Danyg fights a losing battle against the Tabbaroth and Inferus, leading to him awakening the Other, who agrees with the One that it is caused more problems by them being entombed. They remain free. Universe E Since being freed from his prison, the Other practices minimal involvement. In order to make a necessary move in the Game, the Other finds himself shut out from Thogros by the One's Walls of Creation, made of his own being. The One used a large percentage of himself to shut out the Other, but what minute amount remains influences the universe. The Other psychically transmits an SOS into a realm of connected consciousness he has created called the Dreaming to act as a beacon. Dreamers who are drawn into the Dreaming learn of the tether that holds the Walls of Creation up and that it can be brought down. In order to prevent anyone from freeing the Other, the One creates a prophecy of a hero who will stop an enemy from tearing down the Walls of Creation. This effectively creates a cycle for thousands of years where a person will truly understand the situation, journey to restore balance, and be killed by some misled soul with valiant intentions. When Berny is forced to bring down the Walls of Creation in fulfillment of the prophecy, he is confronted by the Other as he drifts in the void. Berny is in emotional distress after the massacre and him killing the true "hero," his friend Pylos. Berny holds the tether, unsure of his decision to cut the cord. The Other tells him the story and allows Berny to make his own decision. Berny, mentally and physically exhausted, longs for a death he was never able to have. He feels his weakness and knows he shouldn't, but he cannot resist the promise of a release, an end to the pain. Slowly, he releases the tether which spirals away and the Walls come down. The Other emerges, and the world which was wrongfully made is rightfully undone. The last remnants of the Dreaming are Berny's last words drifting through space "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Universe F The Other is inadvertently responsible for the chain of events leading to the creation of biological abominations.